LEGO Teen Titans
LEGO Teen Titans is a game based on the first and second seasons of the original Teen Titans animated series. It includes all the major characters and villains that appeared during that particular season. Levels Divide and Conquer Summary: Make your way through the jail and find Cinderblock. Defeat him and use Robin and Cyborg's maneuver "The Sonic Boom." Characters: Robin, Cyborg Enemies: Prisoner Boss: Cinderblock (4 Hearts) Still Got the Sonic Summary: Plasmus is consuming toxic waste and growing stronger. Fight off the sludge monsters and free Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy and then take on Plasmus. Characters: Robin, Cyborg Enemies: Sludge Monster Boss: Plasmus (7 Hearts) Sibling Squabble Summary: At the fair, fight off the Alien Probes trying to capture Starfire. After a cut scene, make your way through the Disco to the roof and battle the probes again atop the Disco Rooftop along with the Centauri Police. Take down Blackfire for impersonating Starfire. Characters: Robin, Starfire, Cyborg Enemies: Alien Probe, Centauri Police Boss: Blackfire (4 Hearts) Final Exam Summary: The H. I. V. E. students Gizmo, Mammoth and Jynx attack the Titans in town, taking out Cyborg, Starfire and Robin. Defeat them and pursue them back to Titans Tower, which they have taken over. Take back your home! Chracters: Raven, Beast Boy Enemies: H. I. V. E. Guards Boss(es): Gizmo (3 hearts), Jynx (3 Hearts), Mammoth (4 Hearts), Gizmo (6 Hearts) Nevermore Summary: Beast Boy and Cyborg stumble into a mirror in Raven's room. Battle your way through it and escape with help from the real Raven. Characters: Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven (Pink), Raven (Grey), Raven (Green), Raven Enemies: Trigon Statue, Dark Beast Boss: Trigon (4 hearts) Masks Summary: A new villain has appeared! Defeat him and his thevies before he can escape. Persue him to the rooftops and fight Red X there, following him into the subways. Rescue Beast Boy before the train hits him. Follow him as he tries to steal another computer chip and defeat Slade back on the rooftops. Characters: Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Red X (Robin) Enemies: Slade Robot, Theif Boss: Red X (4 Hearts), Red X (4 Hearts), Red X (5 Hearts), Slade (6 Hearts) Apprentice Pier 41 Summary: Check the docks to find where Slade is hiding. Defeat his minions. Follow Starfire as she leads you to Slade's weapon through the sewers. Defeat Cinderblock and take down the motorboat and disable the weapon. Characters: Robin, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg (Team 1) Robin, Starfire (Team 2) Enemies: Slade Robot Boss(es): Cinderblock (6 hearts), Motorboat (3 Hearts) Season 2 Characters *Robin **Red X (Robin) **Robin (Apprentice) *Starfire *Raven **Raven (Pink) **Raven (Green) **Raven (Grey) *Cyborg **Cyborg (Robot) *Beast Boy *Aqualad *Slade **Slade (Old Man) *Red X *Blackfire *Gizmo *Jynx **Jynx (Cloak) *Mammoth *H. I. V. E. Headmistress *H. I. V. E. Guard *Sludge Monster *Thunder *Lightning *Mumbo *Fixit *Mad Mod **Mad Mod (Old) *Puppet King *Trident *Prisoner *Dr. Light *Trigon Statue *Cyborg's Fan *Bruce Wayne *Batman 'Big Characters' *Cinderblock *Plasmus *Overload *Trigon Category:Lego Video Games Category:LEGO video games Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Games Category:LEGO Batman Category:Dc comics Category:Articles Without Images Category:Video Games based on TV Series